<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Fundy by branchesofclover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967856">Meet Fundy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/branchesofclover/pseuds/branchesofclover'>branchesofclover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fundy growing up go brrr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Other, Wilbur has a son, baby fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/branchesofclover/pseuds/branchesofclover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fic about techno, tommy, phil metting fundy and wilbur after 11 months</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fundy growing up go brrr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this how you write fluff?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Princes aren’t supposed to have bastards children, well that is if you were the prince of a kingdom that looked down upon it. L’Manburg was one for example. It’s the reason Wilbur and Sally ran away when they knew Sally was pregnant with their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur knew that Phil, his dad, would want to find him. But he didn’t want to be found, he didn’t want anyone to take Sally or Fundy, they decided on that for their son’s name, away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy was  2 months old when Sally ran away, leaving a note saying that she was too young to have a child . Wilbur held Fundy close to him the day of, not sure what to do next. He knows that he and Fundy can’t survive any longer out here with the winter months approaching like a hawk looking for prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that the only options were to go back to L’Manburg, or stay right where he is during the winter months and most likely die along with his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day he was on the move with the swaddled baby named Fundy in his arms. His cloak covering his head.It wasn’t a long journey, only about half of a day. Knowing his family they weren’t asleep, so goes up to a guard and requests an audience with the royal family. The guard nodded, leading him to the throne room where Phil, Techno and Tommy were gathered, talking in low voices, their eyes shift over to him and the guard as they entered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your majesties, this travel requests an audience you.” The guard tells them. Standing off to the side when Phil waves the guard off, him leaving the room to go back to his station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates before shaking off the hood of his cloak, and looking up at them, deciding to keep Fundy hidden under the cloak not wanting them to freak out. They all stood in shock, looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other..” Wilbur was the first person to speak out, laughing dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there in shocked silence for a while, before Tommy ( being the loud mouth he is) ran over to him, talking his ear off about what happened while he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well lets just say, little baby Fundy didn’t like how loud Tommy was being. Wilbur freezes as Fundy’s cries pierces through the air, needless to say Wil was scared, not sure how they would react that Wilbur has a bastard son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand, he undoes his cloak letting it drop to the floor, revealing Fundy. He rocks him gently, which coaxes Fundy back into slumber. Phil and Techno walked over to where Tommy and Wil stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Phil asks in a low voice as to not wake him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy…” Wilbur looks up at Phil, who was looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is his mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-she ran… Saying that she was too young to have a child… That he’s my responsibility now…” Wilbur looks down at the bundle of joy in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Wilbur… We’ll help you take care of him, he is family.” Shocked at hearing this Wilbut looks up at Phil, who smiles brightly in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to get rid of him…? Of me…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil shakes his head smiling. Techno puts a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, Tommy smiles up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would never Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>